Yusuke's Cousin
by raven716
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi isn't the only one of Raizen's descendents, he soon finds out he has a distant cousin that is now being dragged into a battle they are not ready for. New to their awakening powers, Yusuke must help out his cousin even if his cousin doesn't want his help or anyone else.


Lord Koenma sat behind his desk as he read over the information of the file he had brought to him, reading over everything in detail of the person. A uneasy sigh escapes the Lord's lips, for years and years the Spirit World has kept tabs on them, just as they did his most famous Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. They had to, though there was more a watchful eye upon Yusuke since he displayed more of his demon heritage. Having taken after his ancestral in mere power that rivaled those on higher levels. Fully aware of Yusuke's ancestral forefather Toshin Raizen and grandmother fathering a child many centuries ago. Always keeping tabs upon their off-springs knowing fully well the power would skip a generation and lay dormant in others, fully expecting that those with the power came from their forefather, never did they expect one of their decedents to inherit their foremother's powers.

True she was a healer, the best of the best. Her powers in the mystic ways where unmatched. She was a holy woman, who tragically died upon giving birth. Assuming that her powers went with her as well, only to be told wrong. Though Yusuke was mixed with demon and human blood, this one, his 44 generation cousin was of the same.

Reading over their file again, Koenma made sure he did not miss anything, he looks at the picture of teen girl age around 17. She had mid-length platinum blonde hair with sharp ice piercing blue eyes that could send a chill down anyone's spine, her face had delicate yet at the sametime sharp features, no doubt inherited from her foregrandmother. Her skin was pretty fair compared to that of her very distant cousin Yusuke. Yes, this teen girl was a distant cousin of Yusuke Urameshi. Part of Toshin Raizen's lineage, her name was Danae Lestrange. She held from Paris, France.

She was the other one whom the Spirit World kept tabs on but not as closely as her cousin, since she had never fully experienced or showed signs of her demon lineage like her Japanese cousin. All they had on record about her, was her family was no longer in the picture. Leaving her city's foster care system. That didn't really matter right now to the Spirit Lord, it was more so about her newly developed powers that where slowly growing thanks to certain event that what was starting to take place and effecting those who had the same powers as Danae. If she has yet to be targeted by others then he was thankful for his luck but he had a feeling she has already be dragged into what was starting. All the more reason Koenma knew he needed to get to this girl, looking back at the picture he could tell by her cynical look she seem to wear she was not one who was fooled, pondering this thought he had to figure out a way. Who could he send in for her to believe. He thought of sending in the whole Urameshi team. Maybe that may convince her in some way. But then again it could back fire, even if did get through to her. How would he get her back here?

Elsewhere in Paris, night fell upon the city the moon shone bright casting a light which illuminated the eerie night sky. In a deserted alley, two figures where running one was in the hot pursuit of the other. The figure up ahead ran hard, jumping over things in their way. As their pursuer's hand lite up next thing they saw some sort of incantation of some weird language. Jumping up they throw a slice of air like blade at their target. Who was lucky and dodge out the way, rolling on the ground. Stopping under a dimming street light. Slightly bruised by the attack, dressed in black hooded leather like jacket with red outline it wasn't zipped, with a black gothic skirt and black boots to match the hooded target looks up it was a teen girl with piercing blue eyes that glared at her attacker. Wiping the bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. Inhaling and exhaling hard, refusing to be beaten by this strange person. Only able to see their silhouette of her attacker.

Getting up fully standing you stand your ground firmly, as you get ready to defend yourself. This was just crazy, all this starting happening just this week, when you felt something strange feeling change in the air. Not sure what it was, but you felt it. And ever since then, you've been coming across strange people who have just started to challange you for no reason. Though you would rather not fight but at the sametime not one to back down, you fought them. And what they did amazed you, they seem to have the same sort of powers like you, but each one was different.

This attacker now, was using what seem like the wind on you. They stop looking at you, putting up your fist ready to take them on. They smile at you mocking you, it was apparent you where a newbie, many had said you oozed of it. Well this newbie was able too take out her those before this one. Grinding your teeth, they attack you. Seeing this you jump up and move out the way, that didn't stop them. They still kept their attack on you, dodge them in mid air was good until one of them hit you hard. Skidding the ground hard, they go over to you ready to finish you off. Once they got closer, now was your chance. Quickly grabbing a hold of their wrist, pulling them hard your hand forms some sort whirling energy and you smash into their torso. Blasting them back with raw force. Getting up, slowly regain your normal breathing pattern, you walk over to their non-moving body. Looking down at them, coldly. Turning you leave them and walk into the shadows.


End file.
